


Noir Et D'or

by jxkuzure, lady satsuki (jxkuzure)



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lecter Twins, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Incest, Omega Will, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/lady%20satsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Lecter Twins AU -- Short Multi-Chapter One Shot}</p><p>Hannibal and Will have an established relationship. Nigel, Hannibal's twin, shows up on a surprise visit from Romania and catches Will's eye. Will, already unhappy and desolate in his relationship with Hannibal, is willing to try his other option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"Noir et D'or"**

**{Black & Gold}**

Anonymously, Unknowingly

* * *

 

**Will & Hannibal**

The morning after his heat was worse than a hangover, Will slowly woke up from the haze of several excruciating days of sex, alone yet reeking with his Alpha's scent. It was everywhere in the bedroom; on the sheets, in the air, and mostly over his body. Slick still wet against his thighs and slightly uncomfortable, Will yanked the sheets back and swung his legs around. He wobbled into the bathroom and ran the shower, stinging hot water falling from the faucet. He tested it with his hand and the heat was enough for him--stepping in and showering off the slick, sweat, and scent off his body. Not enough body wash could help Will feel pristine again. He was washing his himself so roughly that he scrubbed till flamingo pink.

 **There was no avail** , Will hanged his wash cloth on the shower rail and turned off the spray. He quickly dried himself off and found a pair of clothes waiting for him on top of the hamper. His flannel and a pair of sweat pants, something his Alpha would have tossed a long time ago, sat innocently. Will dressed himself and smelled breakfast being prepared. His stomach roared and he clutched his sides--After every heat he found himself starving as if he was in the desert for forty days and nights.

Will's Alpha kept his kitchen like the Garden of Eden, never did he allow snakes or other vile creatures to taint his sanctuary. The smell of sausage, eggs, and something baking in the oven had Will salivating before he could sit at the island counter. There he was; his Alpha, silvery blonde hair, tanned skin, and a physique that made Will's Omega side purr in delight. Mentally, he detested his Alpha, the idea of having a bond with him made him want to vomit. The sacrifice he had to make just to prove how sane he was-- **He couldn't let Chilton put his mind up like an exhibit.**  
  
"--Good morning, William.", his Alpha cooed softly, soft crimson eyes bright and seemingly cheerful. "Did you sleep well?"

Will shrugged his shoulders and tapped his fingers on the counter. "I got some sleep, Hannibal."  
  
Hannibal Lecter, no, the Chesapeake Ripper was his last resort when it came to his freedom. In a way, it was destined by the sick harmony of the divines. A cannibalistic psychopath and a mentally unstable empath, something Stephen King could make another million as a best-seller. Their sessions turned into casual dinners and from there it turned to affectionate visits--Hannibal mostly initiated the affections not matter how much Will rejected the advances. Until the morning he vomited Abigail's ear, Will was a free man. The FBI showed up at his house later that morning and hours later he was in a dark grey jumpsuit while Chilton laughed at him, cane clacking against the bars as he passed.

Hannibal drafted several papers that legally bounded Will to him, in terms of psychology of course, and with enough coaxing to Chilton--Will was released into Hannibal's custody. It's been several weeks since his imprisonment and just a few days of his first mating. Hannibal placed Will's plate in front of him and also a cup of ginger tea, his hand lightly brushing against Will's. The Omega slipped his hand back to his lap and felt the warm flush on his cheek. Like a teen barely in the stages of puberty, Will couldn't help the biological feelings of submission. Hannibal only prepared himself a dark cup of coffee.

"How do you feel about operas, Will?", Hannibal asked from the rim of his cup.  
  
Will finished his eggs and wiped his mouth on a cloth. He didn't like public outings now that he was a claimed Omega male, something to be ogled and cooed at while the Alpha basked in the glory of having such beauty. He wanted to go fly fishing again like what he did with... **Abigail**. Will's chest started to ache over the thought Abigail, a sweet girl of seventeen almost slain by her father, to only be culled by **Hannibal**. To top it all off, he devoured her ear, well--Hannibal forced her ear down his throat. The Alpha never mentioned Abigail or his intentions on why he had to get rid of her--only avoiding the topic whenever Will brought it up.  
  
"I prefer a park.", Will answered, slipping a piece of sausage between his lips.  
  
Hannibal finished his coffee and took Will's plate into the kitchen, running hot water over them to be cleaned later. Normally he would scrub the kitchen down after every meal yet Will was so tempting, mesmerizing, and almost too desirable. Will left the island counter to flee into the living room, Hannibal caught him by the arm and spun him around. Both hands on the Omega's hips, Hannibal laid a soft kiss on Will's forehead. The Omega was clearly distressed from the fluidity of the sudden motion, but, he quickly calmed when Hannibal laid soft kisses.  
  
"This is the way its supposed to be, William."

Will swallowed the disgust in his throat. It was sickening to know that he was stuck with this monster, the Chesapeake Ripper specifically, and possibly falling under his whims. This is what Hannibal wanted all along--manipulative and keen with his suave words, fancy dinners, and constant coddling. Will broke free of Hannibal's embrace and stood firm.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to get ready for the park."

Hannibal nodded and gave some space between them, excusing himself to clean up his kitchen. Will went back upstairs to change his pants and groom himself.  
  
Living his days in a complete routine--eat, shower, sex, then sleep. It was absolute misery and misery loved Will Graham's company.

 

* * *

**Nigel**  
  
 _Another one bites the dust_ ; Nigel slips his pistol underneath his shirt as a man laid dead in a pool of his own blood. Another blistering hot day in Bucharest, Nigel could feel the sweat drench his infamous dog-printed shirt, making him feel sticky and gross. The worse thing about summers in Bucharest was that every Alpha and Omega could be smelled from miles around. Alphas smelled more musky and ripe while Omegas had a sickly-sweet stench to them. Nigel caught some eyes while he stalked down the street, obviously, he had followers. The Omega brothels above cheered and threw their catcalls while Alphas around him glowered and puffed their chests. He was no less intimidated by them as he was to a dog--mindless and only thought with their cocks instead of their brains.

He turned into the alley leading up to his loft, pushing through crowds of young boys and girls playing soccer and chatting in their mother tongue. One child grabbed his shirt and he looked down, the child looking up at him with round grass-colored eyes. Nigel knew him as Raul and he personally looked out for the little squirt.  
  
"Another allowance, little boy?", Nigel teased, picking up the young boy and kissing his dirtied face. Raul nodded and the other children stopped their play and crowded the bad man, holding out their little hands. Nigel couldn't resist and took out his wallet, slipping a few dollar bills into Raul's hands. The little boy lit up in glee and Nigel set him back down.

"Share that alright?", Nigel said, winking at Raul as the other kids got their fair share.  
  
The kids waved him goodbye and scattered, leaving Nigel satisfied with his good deed. Personally, children annoyed him but he couldn't just simply ignore their plights. He was once one of those kids, scavenging for his next meal, stealing, and even trying a hand of selling drugs. Almost forty but still felt like he was twenty-one, Nigel recognized his age but didn't let it anchor him down. Wrinkles were only signs of experience, not weakness.

His apartment was trashed from the recent meeting--Darko and his goons basically tear the place apart whenever Nigel leaves. His furniture was basically beyond renewal but sitting on his coffee table was his next supply; kilos of cocaine. It was a dick move of Darko to leave it out in the open, Nigel would tell the fucker about it later, so Nigel put his supply somewhere more convenient. He plopped down on his one good lounge chair and took out his smokes.  
  
Bucharest in summer, Nigel mused, more like the Devil's playground. The cigarette was lit and he took a deep inhale then exhaled through his nose. Perhaps a lovely trip to the States would serve more entertainment then just shooting fuckheads wherever they turn up. Hannibal, Nigel's dear twin brother, thought it would be a kind thing to forget his existence--never returning Nigel's calls and basically forgetting where he came from. Nigel detested Hannibal and his now "American" ways--cozying up in a big house and drinking champagne as if he was the president. They hadn't grown up like most kids; parents dead, house taken, and shipped to another country to live with relatives. Hannibal faired easier than Nigel as they got older--he invested in education while Nigel lived day by day on drugs, sex, and alcohol. When Hannibal left their aunt's estate, Nigel was finally alone. Like if their own bond was tethered, Nigel had to fill the void with as many lines of coke he could snort off a striper's ass.  
  
Nigel dug his phone out of his pocket and flipped it up, dialing his dear twin's number. Before he pressed 'call', he had a revelation--what's the point of calling ahead when a surprise would be much more pleasing. He started dialing Darko's number and held the phone to his ear.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"The fuck do you want Nigel?", Darko said, voice raspy and dry. It sounded like he just had another round of chain smoking, Nigel mused to himself, flicking his now shriveled cigarette into his ash tray.  
  
"How do you feel about America?"  


* * *

**Will & Hannibal**

 

Will sat in front of the small pond with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands, watching as pigeons skipped about looking for bed crumbs. Hannibal sat next to him with a broad smile of his face, the Alpha more focused on the tiny birds than anything else. It was a seemingly warm day yet Hannibal still had to wear his infamous plaid suit, Will mentally noted how stupid he looked. He took a sip of his now cold coffee and sighed. Hannibal glanced at him and rested his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to leave William?", Hannibal asked, acknowledging the Omega's boredom.  
  
Will Graham rose from the park bench and nodded, discarding his cold coffee into a nearby trash can. The pigeons had scattered when Hannibal got up. The park was desolate of other human life besides the few joggers that passed by, Will still felt a thousand eyes on his skin. Hannibal softly took him under the arm and began leading him away towards the park exit. The Omega allowed himself to be lead instead of jerking his arm back and walking ahead--what good would it be if he did? He still had to be stuck with Hannibal until he was deemed "fit for society". Even if he was stable, in this day and age Omegas weren't allowed to divorce their Alpha partners. If they miraculously could--they wouldn't receive any kind of reparations or benefits, basically, their last names would be changed.  
  
An Alpha's heaven and an Omega's personal Limbo, they reached the Bentley and Hannibal opened the door for Will. Hannibal started the engine and listened to the purr of his favored automobile.  
  
"Perhaps lunch is in order, yes?"

Will mentally rolled his eyes but he swallowed down his pride.  
  
"That would be great."

* * *

 

**Nigel**

 

As much as he hated airplanes, Nigel sucked it up when his first-class had to be switched to coach. One of Darko's many plots to fuck him over. A half-day flight to America, Nigel was itching to see his twin's smug face when he showed up at the front step. His business associates in New York can wait, Hannibal's expression is going to be too priceless to pass by.

**_God bless America_ ** _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night visitor arouses Will's interests other than his 'designated' Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mini-update! This whole week is going to be my official home-schooling so I need to be more focused in that. Perhaps by next update I can publish better quality work!

2

Another night curled on his side while his back pressed against Hannibal, Will lied miserable with only his thoughts as comfort. Though his biology may be at peace, his mind tethered between sanity and insanity--like fire and water clashing together.  He hated Hannibal yet he needed his presence, as sick as it sounded, he was emotionally attached to such carnal superiority. Whatever it was, Will hated himself even more.  
  
Perhaps being an exhibit at the BSHCI wasn't sounding so bad after all, Will wretched Hannibal's arms from around him and laid on his back, looking up at the dark ceiling. Hannibal muttered something in his sleep and rolled over.

 **Being the Chesapeake Ripper and everyone's "favorite" psychiatrist must be exhausting** ; Will mused to himself, **even if no one suspects it’s you.**

The front doorbell ranged and Hannibal roused almost immediately, his crimson red eyes lidded in drowsiness, a growl rising from his throat. Will watched him climb out of bed and fetch his robe, leaving the bedroom without a second glance towards Will. The Omega looked at the small alarm clock on the night stand; 2:39 A.M., and questioned who would show up in the dark of night. Hannibal had several social circles but Will wouldn't think any of his "friends" would decide to make a late night visit.  
  
Will finally drew back the covers and followed his Alpha down the stairs, stopping halfway when he heard a faint conversation. It wasn't English or anything Will could recognize but he kept his wits about him. As he tiptoed down the rest of the stairs, he smelled someone oddly familiar yet strange--Like he felt like he knew the owner. He peeked around the corner and saw a tall man with the same silvery blonde hair as Hannibal, the same bronzed skin, and even the same style of dress (excluding the horrible flamingo printed button up).

Hannibal looked over his shoulder and saw his Omega standing almost oblivious, disengaging from his **twin** and turning his back on him.

"--William, I'm sorry to wake you but it seems we have a visitor.", Will could hear the slight disdain Hannibal held in his voice.

"Don't be so fucking pompous, 'Annibal, I'm your fucking twin.", the visitor snapped. "My name is Nigel fucking Lecter."

will couldn't even gasp at the surprise, his Alpha, no, the **Chesapeake Ripper** had a twin--the most unlikely possibility... Instead, he bowed his head and introduced himself.

"Will Graham..."  
Nigel raised his eyebrows and brushed his brother aside, earning a hateful glare from his twin, and lightly took Will's hand. The Omega jumped and was going to retract his hand till Nigel gave one of his knuckles a soft kiss. A devilish smile from ear to ear, eyes that looked like magma, and an intoxicating scent--Will laughed nervously as he found Hannibal's eyes.  
  
"You're fucking gorgeous."  
  
Hannibal broke the encounter in less than a second, pulling the Omega away from the temptations of his twin and leading him towards the stairs. The Omega needed no further instruction and started ascending up the stairs, but, his eyes found Nigel again and a flush came on his face. Like a teenage girl's first crush; it will either boost her self-esteem or shatter her into millions of pieces.  
  
Nigel purred as he watched the beautiful Omega flee while his brother laid a harsh hand on his shoulder, digging into his skin like a tiger's claw. Though they were the same height, Nigel could feel Hannibal's breath against his ear--intimidating yet Hannibal had to do more than that to get under his skin.

"Come near him again, Nigel, and I'll rip through your throat.", Hannibal snarled with his teeth bared.  
  
Nigel only snickered at his threat and jerked his arm. He turned around and faced Hannibal.  
  
"Or he might come to me, dear brother. Until then, I have another plane to fucking catch."  
  
Nigel let himself out and walked with a little pep to his step--Oh how he loved to mock Hannibal. Little did he know that Nigel didn't need to lure his precious Omega, instead, the Omega would be crawling to him. He could tell how unhappy Will Graham was--the poor thing.

 **Besides, when in your Rome you have to become a Roman** , Nigel mused, **or that's what they say.**

Nigel got back into his convertible and started his engine, listening to the beautiful purr while summer rain decided to roll in. He had only a few hours till he needed to catch the first flight to Los Angeles....A city where coke sells faster than plastic surgery.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> Be safe and happy everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is still agitated over his twin's visitation while Nigel wraps up some business on the west coast. Will finds himself crushing over a stranger with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow~ Little update while I try to adapt to my homeschooling schedule. I really don't understand how the attendance works but hopefully after this week, I'll get a hang of it.
> 
> Triggers: Minor references to drugs
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated as well as kudos. I prefer comments if you don't mind ❤

* * *

 

**Hannibal**

**He couldn't sleep**. Hannibal tossed and turned countless times throughout the night but found sleep with no avail. The Omega next to him fell asleep peacefully after _Nigel's_ unannounced visit but Hannibal couldn't calm himself. He tried several times in the middle of the night to keep himself still and quiet. All his attempts were in vain because his mind couldn't stop wandering.  
Frustrated, he got out of bed and opened the window, chilly Baltimore air tingling his skin. He took a deep inhale and smelled the cedar, maple, and wet grass floating around--pleasing if it wasn't so faint.  
 **He hated Nigel so much it made his soul fume**...  
  
  


* * *

**Nigel**

His entire shipment had been tested, packaged, and sold in less than a few hours--Nigel whistled happily as he oversaw his employee sell the last of the few bags from the other room. His hotel was upscale and one of the most expensive parts of Beverley Hills (thanks to Darko's overseas account) Nigel didn't have to pay a goddamn thing. He basically wrecked the place and ordered everything he could get off room service, stuffing his face with buttery lobster while chugging champagne. If Americans took their leisure in sports, women, and fattening food--Nigel could get use to this.  
Yet the women wasn't too his liking--Nigel's heart strings belonged to _Gabriella_ and she was half a world away. He didn't bother to even call her before living Bucharest, on his part that was **cruel**. He missed hearing her beautiful cello from his apartment every morning, her bright smile whenever she was happy, and the way her body moved when they made love. Nigel felt a tear stroll down his face and swiped it with the pad of his finger.  
  
 ** _Love was such a dangerous game._** _  
  
_Nigel heard the hotel room door slam shut and his employee started to pack up his gear. All the payments had been accounted for and stored away. Over twenty grand of American dollars rested in a small leather bag, something the weaker man would kill just to behold. Nigel never been accustomed to money and found no purpose in the thin sheets of paper yet the world revolved on how much you stuffed in your pocket.  
  
 ** _What to do with twenty grand_** , Nigel thought of all the possibilities other than giving his spoils to Darko, **_perhaps use it as shit paper..._**

He planned to book another flight to New York afterwards--Los Angeles had its riches and plastic fame but he was looking for something more subtle. And besides, his twin's 'unstable' Omega looked more promising than the swine constantly squealing around him.  
  
 **Will Graham** , slightly older than what Nigel normally dips his toes in but damn, Nigel couldn't help but to feel akin with him. Someone as fragile as him but strong enough to put up with Hannibal, commendable yet very **dangerous** if the Omega didn't want his step. Nigel wasn't deaf when it came to Hannibal's _hobbies_. Hannibal started with the few strays around their Aunt's estate then started moving up the food chain. Nigel remembered in vivid memory the portly, foul-smelling, fisherman Hannibal slain one hot summer in Paris. The goddamn fish hooks, Nigel groaned at the extra detail, Hannibal used all the goddamn fish hooks on the poor fuck.  
  
 **Will Graham** didn't deserve a monster, Nigel picked up his smartphone and started searching for evening flights towards Baltimore, **and he didn't deserve anything Hannibal had to offer**.  


* * *

**Will**  
  
Without his dogs waking him up in the morning with happy barking and drool, Will woke up almost peacefully if it wasn't for the realization of the shitstorm of his life. It had to be past noon--Hannibal would be in one of his therapy sessions, the Alpha must've let him oversleep because of last night. Will yanked the sheets back and got himself prepared for the day--going downstairs to see there was still coffee in the pot. He poured himself a mug and warmed it up in the microwave.  
  
As the seconds ticked on the appliance, Will couldn't help but mentally blush from the night's encounter with Hannibal's twin; Nigel. He would've never known unless some random sitcom of "Alpha Swap" chose him as a candidate. Now that he was on the subject, why wouldn't Hannibal introduced his twin? What was so bad about Nigel that his name wasn't even worth the mention?  
  
The microwave pinged and Will carefully took the heated mug out, stirring some sugar and creamer in, and put his lips to the rim. He blew away the steam and took a long sip, purring happily over the rich taste of roasted coffee beans. Perhaps he would bring up the subject after Hannibal finished his appointments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤ See you next update ! ❤❤


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just drive me far away.", Will said while Nigel opened the passenger door, the Alpha catching a teasing whiff of Will. He couldn't describe such a lovely smell but it reminded Nigel of Gabriella. He got in the car and started it up, the purr of the engine was music to his ears. Will buckled himself in and took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked at Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song based on chapter !](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asqR6fDQw8s)

**{ Hannibal / Will / Nigel }**

"What's so terrible about your twin, Hannibal?", Will asked as he trailed Hannibal down the stairs, the Alpha ignoring the inevitable. Hannibal wanted to terminate the whole dispute, Nigel wasn't worth the time or the breath and Will was just too curious for comfort. The Alpha entered the kitchen and the Omega stopped, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty if he followed.

"Why won't you talk to me?", the Omega asked, growing frustrated with Hannibal's silence. What was stopping Hannibal from discussing his brother? What was so bad about Nigel that Hannibal didn't want anything to do with him?  
"William, just know that he is not a concern to either of us and would strain our relationship.", Hannibal finally replied, opening his refridgerator and taking out packaged liver.

He unwrapped the organ and set it on a cooking sheet, now fully tuned to his cooking passion.

Will grew restless and stormed off into the living room, plopping down on the couch. He was so angry to the point he wanted to cry, he couldn't take Hannibal's selfishness. The feeling of being ignited in flames to only be cooled by sweet nothings and flowery gifts, Will had been conditioned to Hannibal's terms. He wasn't supposed to have free-will or a mind of his own--Just like Lucifer when he fell from the kingdom above. If he didn't think or be like Hannibal, he was refined till he was Hannibal.

Will wiped some tears with the back of his hand and heard Hannibal's classical music play from the kitchen. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, reading over the text message on the lock screen.

'Wanna take a ride, darling? (heart)'  
  
Will flushed and held the phone close. He knew it had to be Nigel and to run off with him would be a teenage dream. Will looked down the hall where Hannibal's music got louder then back to his phone.

 _I am no longer Lucifer, I should not be afraid to fall_.

Will quickly got himself together and tiptoed down the hall, carefully looking around the corner to see Hannibal well invested into his cooking. His back was turned to Will (which was a plus) so the Omega crept by easily. He slipped out the front door and was met by Nigel leaning against his sports car, a grin across his face.  
  
Will calmly walked down the steps (even though he was about to explode) and greeted Nigel.  
  
"And so the princess leaves the castle.", Nigel mused. "You're looking beautiful this evening."  
  
"Just drive me far away.", Will said while Nigel opened the passenger door, the Alpha catching a teasing whiff of Will. He couldn't describe such a lovely smell but it reminded Nigel of Gabriella. He got in the car and started it up, the purr of the engine was music to his ears. Will buckled himself in and took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked at Nigel.

The Alpha put the car into full gear and sped off, Will nearly screamed from the sheer power of the engine. Nigel broke out in laughter as he turned the corner, most of the neighborhood's house lights coming on from the disturbance. Nigel loved every second of this.

* * *

 **{ Hannibal }**  

Hannibal cut his music off and started setting plates in the dining room. He had to admit he was neglecting Will but the Omega had to learn not to question his actions. Now that he was thinking about Will, he hadn't seen him for the last two hours. Perhaps the Omega retired to bed early, Hannibal went into the living room and found it empty, then the bedroom, and finally back downstairs. Will was nowhere to be found, Hannibal thought over the possibilities.

 _No he wouldn't_ , Hannibal furrowed his brows at the thought of Will sneaking out to folly with _Nigel_ , _I've taught him better._

Hannibal stormed up to the study and nearly overturned every bit of furniture, his labor was rewarded with nothing. He looked around at the clutter and felt so disgusted with himself. Of all the people Will could've affiliated with, he chose Nigel--the trash of all trash. He was delving into something that was going to ruin everything Hannibal protected Will from; monsters, demons, and worse.

Hannibal went back downstairs and ate dinner alone, a tear streaming down his face as he chewed. The meat tasted dry and bitter and now that Hannibal was sure that Will already laid with his twin, he had nothing left to pamper. A heart for a heart, Hannibal looked forward to devouring Will's tainted heart.

* * *

**{ Will / Nigel }**

Will felt dizzy from the amount of Jell-O shots Nigel kept supplying, almost falling over himself when he entered the hotel room. Nigel was close behind and kept him from falling, holding onto his shoulders to lead him to sit down. The Omega fell down in the armchair and giggled softly.  
  
"I didn't think I could get you to drink so many.", Nigel commented, going into the small kitchen to find some quick coffee. Will lolled his head back and tried to recite the entire alphabet, failing when he came to 'J'.  
  
Nigel waited for the small coffee pot to fill up while keeping a careful eye on the drunken Omega, not trying to laugh at his pitiful state but it was hard not to.  
  
"Would you like some coffee, darling?"  
  
"Would I like some....", Will tried but snorted at his god-awful attempt. For a moment he turned pale, Nigel knew that 'drunken' look, and tried to move anything that was in the way. Will stormed out of the armchair and busted into the bathroom, retching the alcohol in his system. He held the edge of the toilet and started to the sob, his throat burned, his stomach was in pain--He hated alcohol even more.  
  
Nigel came in shortly to run some cold water and wetted a towel, putting it to the Omega's forehead. Will was grateful for the sudden aid but he was starting to regret letting Nigel talk him into this.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you--", Will started but he vomited again.  
  
"Yeah I know, love. If it makes you feel any better--I wasn't expectin' you to drink at all.", Nigel joked, running his fingers through chocolate curls.  
  
"Haha very funny..."

Will got up from the toilet and flushed it, walking over to the sink to rinse his mouth out. He found a small bottle of mouth wash and chugged it. Nigel had left to probably make himself comfortable--Apparently he didnt want to 'return the princess back to the ogre'.  
  
Will had to admit the night had been insanely fun--from the high speed ride in the convertible to the dozen Jell-O shots he consumed. He wouldn't think in a thousand years he would be having so much fun; or someone having fun with him.  
  
He closed the bathroom door behind him and his eyes widened--Nigel had stripped out of the hideous dog printed shirt, a patch of silvery-brown hair on his toned chest trailing down to the belt of his pants. Will looked away and occupied himself with getting the fresh instant coffee. He had too many hangovers not to know the consequences.  
  
Nigel opened the sliding door and stood, looking over Baltimore--his face calm and somewhat remorseful. Will sipped his coffee loudly; leaning against the counter just in case he had another slip, and watched him.  
  
"You know darling, I thought Bucharest was a lonely place but now I see why nobody would want to live here.", Nigel said, looking at the Omega from his shoulder. Will shrugged his shoulders and kept sipping his coffee.  
  
"That coffee isn't that fucking good, darling. I know when I'm being ignored.", Nigel backed away from the balcony and was in front of Will. The Omega stopped his slurping and looked up at carmine colored eyes.

"If I don't drink it all, I will be screwed up in the morning.", he said, a nervous chuckle soon followed it.

Nigel took the warm mug from Will's hands and set it aside, body too close for Will not to purr and get comfortable. He knew he was still kind of tipsy and was in poor judgment--at least that's what he felt like. Nigel cupped a hand underneath the Omega's jaw and left a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'll take you far away from here, darling. I don't want to see you miserable anymore."  
  
The idea sounded wonderful and almost too good to be true, Will's hands wandered up Nigel's sides, stopping at his shoulders. In Nigel he saw cooling ice instead of the flames Hannibal engulfed him in--a means of escape and finally paradise. He swallowed dryly and tried his best not to break down in tears.  
  
"Please Nigel, I want to go with you.", Will cooed, holding the Alpha closer to his body. Nigel knew he was hurting Gabriella with this but he had to have Will Graham--if he didn’t, he would walk on the face of the earth. He kissed soft lips and sealed the deal. The Omega didn't resist or attempt to flee, he fell into the kiss and braced himself on the counter.  
  
"Drive me far away..."

* * *

**{ Hannibal }**

  
Hannibal knew the fate of his relationship with Will Graham the moment he saw his twin's ID appear on his telephone, not bothering to pick it up. That was fine, Hannibal had already documented everything he wanted of Will. He no longer desired the one thing that kept him sane. Something insane couldn't be tamed or doused with medications, Hannibal couldn't deny what he was. He started killing more than five in an even quicker succession, the FBI had been scrambling on their hands and knees trying to get ahead of the schedule.  
  
What was the point of stopping? He wasn't sacrificing Will's mental health anymore so he had free range. He wanted to rewrite the real definition of what it meant to be a 'serial killer'. There was no one left to stop him--Will was gone and so was the composure.

* * *

 **{ Nigel / Will }**  
  
It didn't take long for Will to adjust to the busy life of Bucharest, in fact, he found it fascinating. Every morning he would watch the cars and people go by while Nigel prepared himself for the day. He knew about the Alpha's drug business but it didn't faze him really, as long as he was free from Hannibal. He cared little of what would become of Hannibal or the Chesapeake Ripper, he left that world behind.

"Good morning, love.", Nigel greeted, pressing a soft kiss against Will's fresh bite mark. The Omega smiled and whirled around.  
  
"Good morning, bad man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤ A happy ending for Nigel and Will and a not so happy ending for Hannibal ❤❤ Thank you all for reading! ❤❤
> 
> >> Suggest other small things I could write in the comments


End file.
